


Lumpy Donates Some of His Blood

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blood Donation, Doctor/Patient, Medical, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy goes to the hospital to donate some of his blood.





	Lumpy Donates Some of His Blood

It was a clear morning in the forest and Lumpy was having in his kitchen, having Breakfast and reading the newspaper while his three Pokémon Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff were eating Pokémon kibble from their red, blue and light green food dishes and his cat and kitten Missie and Cupcake were eating cat food and kitten food from their food bowls.

While Lumpy was reading the paper, however, he came across an article in the medical section. He began to read it:

“Blood Donating starts today, would all Tree Friends go to the hospital to have blood donated”.

Reading the article gave Lumpy an idea.

“Maybe I should go there and donate some of my blood...”

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff heard what Lumpy had said and they looked up at him and Lumpy looked down at them.

“Today I’m going to the hospital to donate a little blood,” Lumpy told them.

“Bunnelby?” asked Bunnelby.

“Apparently,” Lumpy said, “they insert a needle into my arm and then suck some of my blood out for someone who needs the blood.”

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff quickly nodded in understanding.

“By the way, it does hurt a little, but it’s not too bad,” Lumpy then mentioned.

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff quickly nodded in understanding at that. After Lumpy finished his breakfast, he stood up from the table and picked up his car keys and Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff followed him to the front door while Missie carried Cupcake by the neck in her mouth into the living room.

“I’ll be back in about an hour,” said Lumpy. “You be good, okay?”

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff nodded to say yes.

Lumpy smiled, placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open before he headed outside.

“Bye Lillipup, bye Bunnelby, bye Rockruff,” said Lumpy as he closed the door.

Lumpy then walked out to his car, unlocked it, opened the driver door and went into the car. Once inside the car, Lumpy put his key into the slot to start the engine. As the car started up, he drove out of the parking lot and headed for the hospital and when he finally got there, he parked his car in the first empty parking space he found, then killed the engine before he stepped out of the car. Then he walked into the hospital.

Lumpy walked up to the receptionist sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

“I’m here for the blood donation,” said Lumpy.

"Oh, excellent," the receptionist said with a smile. "You'll have to head into the blood donating room for that."

“Where is the blood donating room?” asked Lumpy.

"I'll send a nurse to guide you there," the receptionist told him.

“Thank you,” said Lumpy.

Soon afterward, a nurse came into the waiting room. “Lumpy?” she called.

“Yes, that’s me,” responded Lumpy.

“Come with me, please,” the nurse said.

Lumpy followed the nurse as she walked out of the waiting room.

"The blood donating room is in here," the nurse stated as she led Lumpy into one of the medical rooms.

In the room was a specialized machine with a hypodermic needle attached to it along with a chair to sit on.

“Okay thank you,” Lumpy said to the nurse.

Lumpy went into the room and sat down on the chair, looking up at the machine as he did so and after a couple of minutes had gone by, two phlebotomist technicians entered the room.

“Hello, you must be Lumpy,” one of them said.

“We’re going to help you with the blood donation procedure,” the other said.

"Okay," said Lumpy feeling prepared.

One of the technicians took Lumpy’s arm and pressed down on it gently, trying to find “the right vein.” Lumpy watched the technician do this.

“Ah, there we go,” the technician finally said with a satisfied smile. He took a sanitary wipe and rubbed it onto the part of Lumpy’s arm he’d found.

"Found the right vein?" the other technician asked.

“Yep. You ready?” the male technician asked.

“Yes I am,” said the other technician holding up the hypodermic needle, she gently inserted the needle into Lumpy’s arm - the section that had been sanitized and thanks to that Lumpy did not feel the sharpness of the needle get inserted into his skin.

Then the technician turned on the machine, causing it to suck a small amount of blood out of Lumpy’s arm through the needle and the blood filled up a special bag that was on the stand of the machine.

"Thanks to your donation, we'll have a bit more blood available for those who need it," the female technician told Lumpy.

“Okay,” said Lumpy.

After a few minutes, the technician removed the needle from Lumpy's arm and Lumpy still did not feel the needle being removed from his arm thanks to the sanitized, the male technician took some cloth bandages and wrapped them around Lumpy's arm, covering up the area where the needle had been inserted.

“Phew,” said Lumpy with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for being with us for this, Lumpy," the female technician said.

“Your welcome,” said Lumpy.

“If you want to make another donation, just come on back,” said the male technician.

“Oh indeed I will,” said Lumpy as he got up from the chair and he then headed out of the room, returned to the waiting room to sign out and walked out of the hospital and he went back to his car, stepped into the car, then put on his seat belt and put his key into the slot to start the engine. As the car started up, he drove out of the parking lot and then drove away from the hospital.

“Ah, that wasn’t so hard,” Lumpy said to himself. “At least it didn’t hurt.”

* * *

Back at Lumpy’s house Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff were on the couch with Missie and Cupcake and they were waiting for Lumpy to come home. After a few minutes, they heard a car drive into the parking lot, followed by the engine dying down.

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff quickly jumped off the couch and ran excitedly to the front door, just as it opened to reveal Lumpy, who stepped inside and shut it behind him.

“Hi Lillipup, hi Bunnelby, hi Rockruff,” said Lumpy with a smile.

Lillipup and Bunnelby jumped into Lumpy’s arms for a welcome-back hug, while Rockruff placed both her front paws on Lumpy’s legs in joy.

“Mew, mew,” Cupcake meowed to Missie to ask her if she could go and greet Lumpy and Missie nodded in agreement.

Cupcake jump off the couch, walked over to Lumpy and rubbed her little body against his legs while purring happily, Lumpy felt her doing so, and blushed as he looked down at her with a smile.

“Hey, Cupcake,” he greeted her.

“Mew,” meowed Cupcake.

Lumpy gently put Lillipup and Bunnelby down on the floor before he petted the top of Cupcake’s head gently and Cupcake purred as Lumpy petted her.

“You were worried about me, weren’t you?” Lumpy asked softly. “Don’t worry, I’m alright.”

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff were relieved when Lumpy said that and Lumpy walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa where Missie was. He looked over at Missie and petted her back gently, letting her know he was alright and Lillipup, Bunnelby, Rockruff and Cupcake came into the living room.

"You guys want to watch TV with me?" Lumpy asked.

Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff nodded whild Cupcake struggle to climb onto the sofa so she could snuggled with her mother. Lumpy gently picked up Cupcake and helped her onto the couch, placing her where Missie was. Then he picked up the remote and switched on the TV.

“Coming up next, Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico!” said the announcer on the TV.

Lumpy smiled in excitement and put down the remote. Lillipup, Bunnelby and Rockruff jumped onto the couch with Rockruff snuggling herself onto Lumpy’s lap, Lillipup snuggling next to Lumpy on the right and Bunnelby snuggling next to Lumpy on the left and they all began to watch the movie together. That day, Lumpy felt like he'd done something right when he donated his blood for the first time.


End file.
